The disclosure relates generally to a fiber optic drawer tray for a fiber optic housing, and more particularly to a fiber optic drawer tray having a rotatable spool which may be used in deployment of fiber optic cable, and related components, systems, and methods.
Benefits of optical fiber include extremely wide bandwidth and low noise operation. Because of these advantages, optical fiber is increasingly being used for a variety of applications, including but not limited to broadband voice, video, and data transmission. Fiber optic networks employing optical fiber are being developed and used to deliver voice, video, and data transmissions to subscribers over both private and public networks. These fiber optic networks often include separated connection points linking optical fibers to provide “live fiber” from one connection point to another connection point. In this regard, fiber optic equipment is located in data distribution centers or central offices to support interconnections. For example, the fiber optic equipment can support interconnections between servers, storage area networks (SANs), and other equipment at data centers. Interconnections may be supported by fiber optic patch panels or modules.
The fiber optic equipment is typically included in housings that are mounted in equipment racks to optimize use of space. One challenge with fiber optic housing installations relates to interconnections between fiber optic components in different housings within an installation. One common solution is the use of jumper cables or other types of fiber optic cable interconnects to connect components in one housing to components in another housing within the fiber optic rack or in another fiber optic rack. However, different jumper cables have varying lengths, which may not correspond to a desired length for a particular interconnect between components in different housings within a fiber optic installation. Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient and cost-effective system for distributing cable within a fiber optic installation.
No admission is made that any reference cited herein constitutes prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of any cited documents.